


Bidding farewell

by Konoto



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoto/pseuds/Konoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tiny requested prompt "41. You did all this for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bidding farewell

41\. “You did all of this for me?”

When Tony had arrived to Wakanda without telling him, T’challa had been rather surprised since the engineer would always tell him, mostly because he didn’t want his visit to interfere with any of T’challa’s responsibilities. But that day, casually, T’challa’s schedule was conveniently clear, which he suspected must be Shuri’s doing, nevertheless he welcomed Tony like always for he was more than glad to see his lover, especially after a long time without seeing each other.

What got him suspicious was the fact that Tony asked if they could go to a private room, and not T’challa’s rooms, which was their usual go-to whenever Tony visited, but even if the King was uncertain, he guided his lover to the next empty room, which turned to be a meeting room that didn’t have much furniture.

As soon as they got in and the door was closed, Tony set a pair of glasses on T’challa’s hand and the man’s eyes widened a fraction, he recognized the model, it was similar to the prototype Tony had been working on, the projector that could access to memories and display them almost as if they were real. T’challa was speechless. He looked up at Tony and surely his face gave away his surprise for Tony simply smiled softly

“You… You did all this for me?” the words finally came from his mouth, his voice wavering with emotion, more so when Tony walked the few steps of distance in-between them, squeezing T’challa’s arm.

“I know what it is… Not to get to say goodbye” Tony said with a mild smile before he turned around, walking to the door and giving T’challa a moment of privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://konoto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
